The Newest Star Warrior: Niko And Chuchu's Great Adventure
by Remited
Summary: Nightmare has returned and is stronger than ever. With the help of the newest star warrior, Niko and his animal friend, Chuchu, will they be able to get rid of him once and for all?
1. The Adventure Begins

There were these brave warriors that go to the farthest reach of the galaxy to save everyone from the threats of Nightmare. It was thought he was defeated for good by the newest Star warrior named Kirby. That was the name of these brave warriors sought out to protect the galaxy.

When Kirby notices that Nightmare wasn't defeated, he went back to his lair and try again to defeat him, but unfortunately, Nightmare actually had the upper hand this time and defeated him with his best monsters.

He has captured Kirby in crystal known as Nightmite, a nightmarish mineral that has been created by Nightmare himself hence the name. With no other choice, Meta Knight has to summon a new Star warrior and rescue Kirby and everybody else that has been captured by Nightmare.

This is the story of the new star warrior named Niko the cat, he is actually Nago's cousin. He is a yellow cat who is alot smaller than Nago and alot skinnier. He usually hangs out on his own and only get's contact with his cousin with mail. Nago likes sending him pictures of him and sometimes his girlfriend, Shiro.

Well, anyway... today Niko is sleeping like all cats usually do. Meta Knight discovered that he's the new star warrior and since he cannot go to him himself, he decides to send someone off to Niko for him.

Nago was about to go until Chuchu sort of begged Meta Knight to go, making him a bit uneasy, Just to get rid of her, he decides to let her go. She squeals happily and goes off. Nago was a bit upset that he couldn't see his cousin but Meta Knight says, "He'll come to us and you will get to see him then." This made him feel better.

Niko is still asleep on his bed until a squishy thing crashes through his window and woke him up, "What's the big idea?" He says all grumpy. Chuchu bows her head and says, "My name's Chuchu and Meta Knight wants to see you ASAP!"

Niko sighs and covers his head in the blankets, "I don't know who that is but can it wait until later?" Chuchu bounces up and down on the bed, "No, no, no! It can't wait! Nightmare has capture all my friends including Kirby."

Niko's ears twitches, "Kirby? You mean that pink puffball that my cousin has been telling me about in the letters he sent?" Chuchu nods. Niko replies, "Ahhhhh... still don't care." He goes back to sleep, Chuchu gets angry with him and jumps on his face, "You lazy cat! My friends have been captured and you can't be bothered to help rescue them?"

This got him pretty good he sits him as Chuchu was covering his face with her body and wrapping her tentacles around his head, "Stop! You're suffocating me!" Chuchu shakes her head, "Not until you agree to help!"

Niko nods, "Ok, ok! You got a deal!" Chuchu climbs up to his head and rests there happily, "Yay! Now let's go!" Niko sighs and heads off to where Chuchu came from. As soon as they arrive, nobody was there. Not even Nago.

Chuchu gasps and goes where they were, "But... but they were just there! I swear!" Niko got pretty ticked, "Nobody's here! I got up for nothing!" Chuchu shakes her head, "I swear that they were just here!" She was starting to cry.

Niko sighs, "I'm going back home. I'm starting to believe that you were making this up." Chuchu shakes her head as she was trying to fight back tears, "I swear! They have got captured. We should go and-" Niko interrupts her, "Nope! I'm done. I'm going home now."

A huge earthquake started and it freaks the both out as a huge monster comes by, it started for Chuchu, she squeals in fear as it grabbed her. Niko is shocked by what he's seeing, it's a wasp like, creature. With no choice, he went to try to rescue Chuchu as he actually believes her now.

He goes to a nearby tree and attempts to jump on this monster. In succession, he scratches it in a fury and it drops the adorable octopus and slaps Niko off and flies away. Niko is dazed but alive and as he got up, Chuchu has a happy smile on her face.

"You... saved me." Niko got up and says, "It was nothing. Sorry I was being such a jerk and not believing you." Chuchu beamed, "Apology accepted! Now let's go and save my friends and your cousin!" Niko stutters, "W-we?"

Chuchu climbs on his head, "Of course we! I'll be your buddy during our adventure! It's that great?" Niko nervously smiles, "G-great..."

* * *

><p>So they sent off to save Kirby and his friends. What would they find along in their adventure? Find out next time!<p> 


	2. Into Whispy Woods

Niko and Chuchu finds a forest of some kind, Chuchu is still resting on Niko's head. "Do you really have to be on my head?" Niko says in annoyance. Chuchu nods happily, "I cannot run as fast as you so I'll be on your head from now on!" Niko looks around in the forest, "So... what forest is this exactly?"

Chuchu replies, "This is Whispy Woods! I'm sure you know about this place!" Niko scratches the side of his face, "Oh yeah... I've heard of it." Chuchu looks down at him, "Be on your guard. You can't tell what might come and attack us."

Niko sighs in desperation, "So I will have to fight more, huh? Can't this day get anymore difficult?" Chuchu slaps him with one of her tentacle, "Don't be so lazy! It'll be alright... I'll help you!"

Niko looks up at her, "I'll hope so." They eventually reach the center of the woods where a big tree lays. Niko rests up it to catch his breath, "All that walking makes me tired. I'm going to sleep on this tree." Chuchu jumps off of his head and tries to get him up, "You can't sleep! We have to go save my friends and your cousin!"

Niko swats her away, "Can I do it tomorrow?" Chuchu pouts, "No! Why can't you take this seriously?!" Niko falls asleep, Chuchu gets furious with him, "Fine! Go ahead and sleep! I'm going to save them myself and once I save Kirby or Meta Knight, we won't even need a lazy cat like you!"

This struck a nerve to Niko, "Lazy?" Niko gets up angrily, "Don't call me lazy! I'm just not used to walking everywhere!" He picks up Chuchu, "This is for calling me lazy!" He throws her at the tree and she bounces off of it. The tree shakes and a face appears on it, "**WHO DARE WAKES WHISPY?!**"

Niko is scared to death, "Um..." Chuchu rubs her sore head and answers, "That would be this cat. Can you knock some sense into him?" Whispy shakes some apples down and they hit Niko, "Ow, ow! Stop it!" He picks up the apple and throws it back at Whispy which in turn makes the apple ricochet back at Niko.

Chuchu says to Niko, "Serves you right!" Whispy says in his booming voice, "**BOTH OF YOU SHALL PAY FOR TRESSPASSING WHISPY WOODS!**" He knocks more apples down at them, Chuchu tries desperately to dodge them, "This is all your fault, Niko! Don't just sit there... do something!"

Niko is dazed from the apples hitting him, "Aye aye, cap-" Another apple hits him, Chuchu grabs him with her back tentacles and tries to get them to safety. She hides behind a big rock and tries to wake Niko up, "Wake up, please!" She tries to slap him awake. "I'm sorry for calling you lazy! Please wake up!"

Niko is still dazed, Chuchu continues to try to revive him, "What do I have to do to get you to wake up?" She looks at Niko's tail and goes to it and bites it, this causes Niko to screech loudly, "YEEEOOWWWCH!" Chuchu is happy that he's away but still concerned for their safety, "I'm glad that you are alright but there is an angry tree out there."

Niko pokes his head from the rock and sees Whispy chucking apples everywhere. He shakes in fear, "I can't fight him..." Chuchu shakes her head, "Don't say can't! You're a star warrior! You can do it!" Niko nods, "You're right!" He runs back to Whispy and says to himself, "I'm a star warrior. I'm a star warrior. I'm a star warrior." He continues to say this until Whispy notices him and launches more apples, then he says, "I'm nuts!" Niko runs away and tries to dodge the apples.

Chuchu shouts out to him, "You can do it, Niko! Believe in yourself!" Niko gets a bit more confident, "OK..." He grabs an apple and chucks it back at Whispy and it actually manages to hit him, "OOOOWW!" He groans in pain.

Niko snickers, "So you're face is your weak spot! How about this?!" He climbs onto Whispy and tries clawing his face, Whispy pleas, "Stop! I had enough! You win!" Niko jumps off and puts hit paws on his hips, "That's just what I wanted to hear!"

Whispy then says, "Please don't cut down my trees." Niko looks at him with a puzzled expression, "Cut down your trees? No! We just wanted to go save our friends and stop Nightmare." Whispy says a bit frightened, "Nightmare? He's too strong for you two! If you really want to go there, I recommend going to Cappy town and finding the king there and try to convince him to help you guys."

Niko blinks and says with a confused tone, "Cappy town?" Whispy replies, "Yes... that's where the King, Dedede lives. It's not too far from here. Just be careful, he tried to cut this forest down so you cannot trust him."

Niko chuckles, "I'm not afraid of this king, you are far more scarier than that king!" Whispy smiles, "That means very much to me that you said that! Kirby actually lives there but as you might expect... he isn't there anymore." Niko nods, "Ok! I'll go find this King Dedede and convince him to join us to stop Nightmare!"

Chuchu comes back to Niko, "And I'll help him." Whispy smiles, "Great! And sorry for attacking you guys." Chuchu smiles back, "That's alright!" Niko picks up Chuchu and puts her on his head, "We'll be off now, see ya!" They exited Whispy Woods and sees a town in the distance, "Wow! He wasn't kidding when he said that Cappy town isn't far off from here." Niko exclaims.

Chuchu nods, "I think I can see the castle from here so it won't be too long until we get that king to join us." Niko dashes off to the town with higher hopes than ever!

* * *

><p>Will King Dedede agree to help the two or will there be trouble? Find out next time!<p> 


	3. The Stubborn King

They arrive a Cappy town and the townsfolk begin staring at the two of them. Niko gives some of them a puzzled look mixed with annoyance, "What are they staring at?" Chuchu looks at them and then shrugs, "I don't know but we should find Dedede's castle."

One of the residents replies, "Oh, King Dedede? He lives on the top of that cliff there." Niko salutes sarcastically, "Thanks helpful citizen." He didn't catch the sarcasm and replies, "My pleasure."

With that the two heroes marches towards the castle while Dedede is spying on them unknowingly with his telescope, "Who in the heck are those critters? I don't know them!" Dedede's loyal servant who was a snail for some reason replies, "I don't know, sire... but they perhaps be tourists. Maybe we should let them in the castle."

Dedede rubs under his chin, "I don't know about that... that pink octopus rubs me the wrong way..." The snail waves one of his hand and shakes his head, "Don't worry, sire. If they are tourists then they must want to spend some money on merchandise. We'll keep a close eye on the pink onejust in case."

King Dedede's eyes turns into dollar signs, "Spend some money on merchandise, you say? Guards! Let those tourist in!" A group of Waddledees salutes and reel down the draw bridge. Niko takes notice of this and says, "I guess he is expecting us. Let's go, Chuchu."

The yellow cat with his pink octopus friend on his head marches forward in the castle. While they walk along in the castle, the Waddledees look at them with a blank stare, this tenses Niko, "Eh... what the heck are these guys looking at?" Chuchu replies getting as tense as Niko, "Yeah... they are making me uncomfortable."

They continue to march in the castle and they see the leader of the Waddledees, Waddledoo. And unlike the Waddledees, he can talk, "Hello, guests! Our king Dedede would like to see you." Niko pumps his arm in the air, "Great! Because we were looking for the guy anyway!" With that, Waddledoo takes them to the king himself.

They arrive at his throne room and Dedede greets them with a "Hello there, tourists! Welcome to Castle Dedede, the finest castle in all of Dreamland! What would you like to buy?" He was rubbing his hands like he was some kinds of salesmen while his snail servant brings in a trolley of Dedede merchandise.

Niko just calmly replies, "We are just asking for your help." King Dedede just laughs, "All of my people ask for help everyday. You know what I do? I ignore them! Hahaha! Now are you going to buy something or not?" Niko gives them a nervous look and looks at the trolley, "Well... I don't have any money on me."

This just got Dedede to get angry at them, "No got any money! Then what do I need you two for?! Get out of my castle, you bums"! Chuchu gets upset with Dedede, "Dedede! Kirby and his friends have been captured by Nightmare and we need you to help us! Are you going to help or not!"

Dedede just laughs again, "Hahaha! I don't care for Kirby and serves him right as well! Ha!" Niko crosses his arms, "They also got Meta Knight as well." Dedede stops laughing but then turns to his throne and says, "Well... if he couldn't beat him then I can't do anything. Wait... why was he helping Kirby out?!"

Chuchu adds, "Nightmare is planning to use some kind of mineral called Nightmite to destroy Dreamland!" Dedede got furious, "Destroy Dreamland! No way he's doing that!" The scaredy snail servant replies to him, "But sire... what if he gets us?" Dedede looks at him, "Escargoon, you got a point. This is too dangerous for a King to go out and risk his life for his citizens."

Chuchu replies with a look, "But isn't that what kings are supposed to do?" Dedede snaps back at Chuchu, "Quiet! I'm not going! I order you two to go on your own!" The two sighs, "Ok." They head out of the throne room all disappointed, a little girl comes by and says, "He wouldn't do it, will he?"

Niko replies to her, "Were you spying on us?" She nods, "I didn't like how selfish Dedede sounded and I'm going to help you guys." Niko says, "Eh, what?" Chuchu liked the idea, "That's great! We could use some help! Niko was the one not liking this, "No way! I'm not having a little girl going out and helping us!"

She replies, "I can take care of myself, I help Kirby all the time. I actually get him out of trouble." Niko finds this hard to believe, "And all this time I thought Kirby does things on his own." The little girl hold out her hand, "I'm Tiff! Pleased to meet you." Niko accepts it and shakes, "I'm Niko and this is Chuchu."

Chuchu waves a tentacle at Tiff, "Hi!" Niko and Tiff lets go and she says, "Now that we got all that taken care of, let's go to Kabu and see where he wants us to go." Niko replies a little dryly, "Kabu?" Tiff nods, "Yeah! C'mon, let's go!" She runs off as Niko follows her. They head towards some sort of shrine with a big stone head statue in the center of it all.

Niko scratches himself, "So... that's Kabu?" Tiff nods, "I come to him for guidance." She puts her hands together and pleas to the stone statue, "Oh, great Kabu... where do we go to stop Nightmare?"

The statue replies, "Journey is treacherous. Only the star warrior may travel..." The three of them gasps, "Well...ok. But may my new friends use the warp star at anytime they need it?" Kabu says he final words before he slumbers again, "That is for the star warrior himself to decide."

Tiff turns to the cat and the octopus, "Well... good luck." Niko doesn't seem satisfied, "Hold on... he didn't specify where we need to go!" Tiff thinks about this for a moment, "Perhaps it's far off at sea. Try going there."

Niko gasps, "I have to get wet? No way! I'm a cat! We don't do water!" Chuchu teases him, "Don't be a scaredy cat, Niko! I'll help you out with the swimming." Niko sighs, "I guess I have no choice, by then... Tiff." With that, they leave to the shores and looks at the ocean with Niko being scared to jump in.

A large fish comes out and says, "Hello there, friends!" It turns out to be Kine. Chuchu waves at him, "Hello there, Kine! I'm glad that Nightmare didn't get you!" Kine smiles the best he could for a fish, "Nope! Who's your friend that you are resting on?"

Chuchu looks down at Niko, "This is Niko! He's the newest star warrior and I'm helping him get to Nightmare." Kine laughs and replies, "That's nice! You know... it does look like you and Niko would be a cute couple."

This causes Chuchu to blush and Niko to feel embarrassed, Chuchu replies, "You know that I like Kirby and Niko is just my friend." Kine nods, "Just kidding! I know! See ya!" With that Kine dives in the water and Niko sighs away his embarrassment, "Well! Time to dive!"

And Niko goes into the deep blue sea with his pink octopus friend, Chuchu. What will they find in the deep blue? Find out next time!


End file.
